


Flüstert in the Dark

by AzuraJae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Mystery, springles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraJae/pseuds/AzuraJae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie knew Sasha as the cheerful, food-loving, eccentric best friend of his. She never showed any hint of any kind of sadness and smiles nearly all the time. After being best friends with her for about a year, Sasha begins to act strangely. With the help of his friends, Connie uncovers her mysterious and obscure past. It turns out Connie didn’t know Sasha as well as he thought.</p><p>Note: This is not an average FanFic, it has a dark, somewhat twisted, mysterious plot. Although Eren and the others appear in this story, they are just supporting characters, with the general focus on Connie and Sasha. Some canonical relationships like overprotective Mikasa, BFF JeanMarco, and some fluff between Ymir and Krista, but it's not that expanded in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - One Year

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story inspired by this hella-creepy novel I read called "13 Days to Midnight" where it changed from an easy read to an absolutely horrifying and realistic dark story, completely twisted how I thought it was going to turn out. Originally, this fanfiction was going to be the same plot, but with SnK characters, but I decided to develop my own twisted plot. Although this may not as be as good as the book I read, I hope to achieve some of that scary, yet dark feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie knew Sasha as the cheerful, food-loving, eccentric best friend of his. She never showed any hint of any kind of sadness and smiles nearly all the time. After being best friends with her for about a year, Sasha begins to act strangely. With the help of his friends, Connie uncovers her mysterious and obscure past. It turns out Connie didn’t know Sasha as well as he thought.
> 
> Note: This is not an average FanFic, it has a dark, somewhat twisted, mysterious plot. Although Eren and the others appear in this story, they are just supporting characters, with the general focus on Connie and Sasha. Some canonical relationships like overprotective Mikasa, BFF JeanMarco, and some fluff between Ymir and Krista, but it's not that expanded in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story inspired by this hella-creepy novel I read called "13 Days to Midnight" where it changed from an easy read to an absolutely horrifying and realistic dark story, completely twisted how I thought it was going to turn out. Originally, this fanfiction was going to be the same plot, but with SnK characters, but I decided to develop my own twisted plot. Although this may not as be as good as the book I read, I hope to achieve some of that scary, yet dark feelings.

Connie was pretty sure that he knew his friends fairly well. He knew what each of them liked and what they didn’t like. He knew how to make them laugh and how to make them upset and angry. Connie fit in quite well in almost any crowd and he could adapt himself so he could make new friends easily. That was his special skill. Although Connie thought that he was sure that he knew Sasha Braus the best.

Sasha Braus was Connie’s classmate and best friend. Ever since he moved into this lonely town, Sasha had been the first person he befriended in school, which made it easier to fit in. She was kind and energetic. Connie knew that she really loved food, he wasn’t sure why, but she certainly ate a lot of it. In between classes, after and before school, on the way home, basically anywhere she could.

She was the one who would laugh at all his jokes, no matter how many times he had recited them to her. They would hang out a lot together, do homework, and even got in detention together several times. Connie knew that he would have been pretty lonely if he never met her, so he made sure be there for her as well.

Connie never saw through her mask though. Perhaps her cheery attitude is the perfect spot to hide her dark secret. He had never noticed the little things that might make someone a little suspicious or maybe the obvious clues that something might be seriously wrong, but Connie never noticed. He never noticed until after one year.

After one year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the short prologue. A teaser and a tester since this is my first fanfiction uploaded to this website :P  
>  I already wrote out the story already, about into Chapter 5 now and I've been pretty determined about getting this FanFiction done, so hopefully this will update at a nice pace and I won't drop this.
> 
> Until next time!


	2. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter :3  
> As I promised (at least on Tumblr if I remember correctly), I'd post the 1st Chapter the next day~
> 
> Anyways, I'll let you guys read first before letting you know how often I will update ;D

Connie stared curiously at the empty seat next to him. Today, the eccentric food-loving brunette was absent, which was odd. Sasha was rarely absent. If she knew she was going to be absent, she would always send Connie a text. The boy checked his phone. No new messages. Perhaps she came down with flu or something, Connie decided. He would go check on her at her house afterschool.

“Hey, Springer!” Connie turned his head to see Jean and Marco sitting behind him. “Where’s that Potato Girl today? Is she sick or something?”

“I don’t know.” Connie replied. “Normally if she’s absent, she sends me a text telling me where she’s gone.”

“Maybe she had a fever and is resting.” Marco suggested. “She could be just sleeping.”

“Maybe. I’ll check on her afterschool.”

“Aw, so sweet. Connie is going to check on his girlfriend.” mocked Jean and he immediately earned a shove from Marco, who looked apologetically at him.

_She’s not my girlfriend. She’s just a good friend._ Connie thought to himself as the bell to start class rang.

_A really good friend._

-~*~-

“Finally…School’s over.” muttered Connie, leaning back in his chair.

Connie leaned back in his seat. He had finished his last subject of the day, which was English Class. Normally as soon as school ended, he and Sasha would run outside and hop on their bikes to the park, where they would munch on ice cream.

“School really is tiring, huh?” Connie turned his head to see Krista and Ymir walking past his desk.

“Where’s that friend of yours?” Ymir asked, looking around, as if she was expecting someone to pop out.

“Sasha’s absent today.” Connie answered bluntly.

“Is something wrong with her?” Krista asked worriedly. Connie smiled, reassuringly. It was just like Krista to worry about anybody. Complete stranger or close friend, she helped everybody.

“To be honest, I don’t know.” Connie stood up, slinging his school bag over his solider. “I’m going to her house since she’s not answering my texts.”

“That’s really sweet of you, Connie!” Krista charmingly smiled, in which Connie’s face turned red.

Krista was one of the prettiest girls in school. Not only did she have the looks, but she had the kindness of an angel. Unfortunately, none of the guys in the school are able to get close to her, mostly because she had Ymir, the hooligan, following her like a bodyguard. Ymir had dangerously eyed any love-struck boy who got too close to her. Connie sometimes wondered how Ymir and Krista had become such close friends. They were completely the opposite of each other, but then again, opposites attract.

Ymir looked jealously at Krista and glared at Connie, in which he muttered a quick good-bye to Krista and scurried out the door. The boy made his way to the bike rack, where he quickly unstrapped his bike and hopped on. While speeding to Sasha’s house, his mind began to wander.

It was really quiet today. For some reason, he couldn’t really find himself doing the things he normally did, like attempting to eat in class or cracking jokes at random intervals. A sudden thought hit his head. Was it because Sasha wasn’t here today? Connie nearly sputtered at the idea. There was no way he depended on his best friend for a better social life.

Connie arrived at Sasha’s house. It was a fairly small house, only one floor and two bedrooms: one for Sasha and one for her father. The house was precariously placed in front of the town’s local woods. It was understandable that Mr. Braus had chosen this location. Sasha loved to practice archery. Not only that, but that she was a skilled hunter as well. He had probably bought this area among all the other vacant houses because Sasha needed somewhere to practice, the woods being the perfect place, since there was no archery club at school or anything of the sort.

He parked his bike by the mailbox. Walking up to the door, Connie suddenly felt a little nervous. Was Mr. Braus home? He rarely met or even seen Sasha’s father. Once or twice when they went home together, he had spotted him greeting his daughter at the door. One time the man had eyed Connie suspiciously and it had made him almost faint from fright. He was a fairly scary man, to be quite honest, he sort of wondered who Sasha’s mother must have been. Swallowing, Connie sucked up his courage and knocked on the door.

“Sasha?” he called out tentatively. Normally when he did this, Sasha would swing open the door, nearly smacking him in the face with it. This time however, silence greeted him. “Sasha?” he called again, knocking even louder.

_Weird. Maybe she and her father are out._ Connie waited a couple more minutes before deciding he should just go home. There was no use waiting until they got back. He would seem like a creeper.

Feeling somewhat crestfallen, he hopped back on his bike and biked back home.

-~*~-

“I’m home!” Connie called out, taking his shoes off and placing it on the shoe rack.

“Welcome home, Connie.” A dark-haired woman peeked out of a doorway and smiled at him warmly.

“Hi, Aunt Taylor.” Connie replied. “Where’s Uncle Ken?”

“He’s working late today.” Aunt Taylor replied. She looked around expectantly around. “Where’s your funny friend  today?”

“I’m not sure.” The boy trudged to his room, sliding his feet on the floor. “I went to Sasha’s house afterschool and no one opened the door. I think she went out with her dad.”

“Oh I see.” The dark haired human came over and rubbed the boy’s head. “Everyone is busy sometime.”

He nodded. Connie quickly scaled the stairs and went into his room which was located at the end of the hallway. Upon opening his room, he noticed that his aunt had tidied up the room again. The room smelled of fresh flowers, no doubt she had used air fresheners. After he dumped his bag in the corner of his room, he marched over to his computer positioned near the window.

 Connie was living with his Aunt and Uncle, Taylor Springer and Ken Springer ever since his parents had went missing one day during a fire. He moved in with them when he was about twelve years old. Even though he was upset at his parent’s demise, Connie was content living with his aunt and uncle. To be quite honest, he didn’t really mind. They acted almost exactly the same like his own parents, albeit his aunt and uncle were more easy-going. On occasion, he would mistakenly call them “mom” or “dad”, which he realized that he almost replaced the memories of his mother and father with his aunt and uncle. They didn’t have any children, but they had always wanted one. Since Connie moved in with them, they were content with having him as a “son”, which Connie didn’t mind at all.

He switched on his computer, immediately opening an app. The words “Attack on Titan” burst onto the screen, accompanied by some music. Attack on Titan was a world-wide popular game about people fighting against tall humanoid monsters called “titans” in a post-apocalyptic world where technology had fallen back into the medieval age.  Apparently all the teenagers in town had their own account. Of course, Connie had an account even before he came into this town. He had put his account under the name “SpeedSpring191”. Connie logged into the game and checked to see who was online.

=====================================================================================

**[ ONLINE FRIENDS ]**  
BeanieJeanie  
MarcoPolo  
TheJaegar04  
RedScarf  
xXTheGoddessXx  
xXYoloYmirXx

=====================================================================================

Connie was upset to see that the name “MeatPotatoLover” was not online, but he decided to see what the guild was up to. Connie had joined the most popular guild in town named the “Survey Corps”. They were the most active and strongest guilds around, ranking in the top 100 in the world. Connie was personally proud of this fact.

Strangely it was led by one of the teachers at school, Mr. Smith, Erwin Smith. The Math teacher, Mr. Levi Ackerman, was a valued member of the clan, often times leading them into battle. Amazingly a lot of the teachers at his school also had an account, which made it fairly entertaining to be playing online. Curious as to what they were chatting about, the boy joined the guild chat.

=====================================================================================

_*SpeedSpring191 entered the Chat*_

**MarcoPolo:** Hey, Connie :)

**xXYoloYmirXx:** The shortie is here

**RedScarf:** Hello, Connie.

**BeanieJeanie:** we were just about to go on a mission later at 9ish

**BeanieJeanie:** do you want in

**xXTheGoddessXx:** Hi Connie, how’s Sasha?

**SpeedSpring191:** she wasnt at home, i think she’s out with her dad or something

**SpeedSpring191:** and yea sure, jean

**TheJaegar04:** hey guys, guess what?

**xXYoloYmirXx:** What

**MarcoPolo:** What is it?

**SpeedSpringer191:** what

**TheJeagar04:** come on, guess

**BeanieJeanie:** just fudging tell us jaegar

**RedScarf:** He just got the skill to become a titan.

**TheJaegar04:** mikasa I wanted them to guess D:

**RedScarf:** My bad.

**xXTheGoddessXx:** Wow, that’s really impressive! Good job Eren!

**xXYoloYmirXx:** So what I got it too -_- Did you forget Krista?

**xXTheGoddessXx:** But it’s really hard to get that skill D; I tried getting it once, but I keep failing

**TheJaegar04:** what!?

**xXYoloYmirXx:** I’ll help you get that’s skill then <3

**SpeedSpringer191:** whos got the ability to transform into a titan

**SpeedSpringer191:** other than ymir and eren

**MarcoPolo:** I think it’s Berthold, Annie, Reiner…

**BeanieJeanie:** see

**BeanieJeanie:** it’s not that unique

**BeanieJeanie:** not only you have it

**TheJaegar04:** then why don’t you have it ponyboy

**BeanieJeanie:** i don’t need some special stupid skill to be good at this game

**TheJeagar04:** oh yea, 1v1 me and lets see

=====================================================================================

Connie continued to watch Eren and Jean fight over whose better at the game. Krista and Marco are trying their best to calm them down to no avail. He was pretty sure Ymir was whispering to Krista just to give it up. On the other hand, Mikasa was probably starting to send death threats to Jean, worried that he was going to make Eren feel bad.

While he continued to absent-mindedly watch the chat, Connie started to wonder where his best friend was. Was she back home yet? Maybe he should try sending her another text later…Nah, he would just start to seem like a nuisance.

_She’ll probably come to school tomorrow._ Connie thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it, hmm?  
> This is probably a fairly slow start, even Sasha hasn't formally made her appearance yet, but not to worry ;D
> 
> As regards to how often this story is going to be updated, probably once every 2 - 4 days depending on how busy I am. I actually already wrote this story up to Chapter 5 already (and it's saved on a Word Document so I won't lose it). The reason I don't upload per chapter is so I can keep the flow to uploading much smoother, much more efficent in my opinion. If I don't get inspiration or is procrastinating for writing the next chapter, I still have 3 or 4 chapters I can upload so I don't have to keep people waiting~
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now :3  
> See you next chapter <3


	3. Strange Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha finally appears to school after a long absence...I wonder what she did while she was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm a day late for uploading, but that's due to personal problems in my life that keep preventing me from trying to upload. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Sasha didn’t come to school the next day. In fact, she disappeared for the whole week. This confused Connie, especially since she had given him no indication of where she had gone. He and a couple of his friends had gone over to her house to look for her, but no one answered the door. Jean and Eren had climbed in through the window after a fight saying how they were not afraid, much to Connie’s chagrin. Much to everyone’s surprise, the house was vacant. There had been no indication that she had left on a trip or such, even her bike and car were still in the garage.

Strangely, one morning next week, when he got to school, there she was.

Upon approaching his friend, he noticed that she seemed different. Connie couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but there was something just… _wrong_. Right now, Sasha was munching on a piece of jerky, like she always does, but somehow the way she was eating it was just not normal.

“Sasha?”

The brunette jumped upon hearing her name and her head whirled around to see Connie. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled the same smile Connie knew.

“Oh, it’s just you, Connie.” Sasha said through a mouthful of jerky. “You scared me.”

“Where have you been last week?” Connie demanded straight away. “You didn’t answer any of my text and when I came over to your house, no one opened the door.”

Sasha nervously swallowed her jerky and shoved the rest of the dried meat in her pocket, which was strange considering she usually wolfed down anything that got in her hands on. She rarely stored things for later unless she was sharing or she had stolen it and she was trying to hide it.

“I…uh,” She stuttered. Connie continued to eye her suspiciously. “I-I went to go visit my grandmother. She just died and my dad took me to the funeral in Dauper. That’s why I was gone.”

Connie dropped his suspicious gaze and his heart was filled with guilt. After not seeing her for a week, the first thing he did was get angry and demanded where she went. Now that he knew the reason, he couldn’t help, but feel bad. He rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh…I’m...uh, sorry…” He looked apologetically at her.

“Don’t worry about it.” Connie noticed how upset she seemed. She clenched her right hand. “I’m pretty sure she lived a good life. I don’t meet her that often so I’m not too sad…”

Connie couldn’t really tell if she was lying or not, Sasha was clearly upset over her grandmother’s death. He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled comfortingly at her, which she managed reply with a rather sad smile.

“Come on.” Connie said, taking her by the arm. “We’re going to be late for class.”

“R-R-Right!”

-~*~-

The day continued on as normal. Connie answered all of the questions regarding Sasha’s absence, in hopes of making up yelling at her earlier that day. Many of the students showed their condolences for Sasha’s deceased grandmother. Some students even gave her pieces of food, which Sasha gladly accepted. Even Mr. Ackerman (known as Captain Levi in the online game, Attack on Titan) gave her a cup of pudding from his lunch and told her to stay strong. Although he meant well, Connie was sure Sasha felt intimidated by him, like everyone does.  At one point Sasha started to tear up because everyone was just so nice to her.

“Don’t worry about it, you can have it.” Mikasa said, handing Sasha a piece of bread.

“R-R-Really?” Sasha sniffed, taking the bread.

“Believe me,” Eren said with a reassuring smile. “We know what it’s like to lose someone.”

“If you need anyone to talk to, you can talk to us, Sasha.” added Armin.

The three friends had a rather horrific and unfortunate past. Mikasa’s parents were murdered one day. Although the criminals were caught, Mikasa had no relatives to take care of her, in which Eren’s family gladly took the opportunity to take her in. Though, it seemed that fate was just toying with them. Eren’s parents died in a car crash, leaving Mikasa and Eren behind with their well. Armin’s father was a fisherman and was fishing out at sea when a storm broke out. He disappeared along with the rest of the boat and remained missing. Upon finding their friend orphaned as well, the two invited Armin to live with them. Now the three students live in a small apartment and stayed together ever since.

The day continued on as normal as it could have gotten. In their last class, through passing notes, Connie invited Sasha to eat ice cream after school, as they usually do. She accepted of course, not that it surprised Connie, she ate like a pig, but he did wonder how she had managed to gobble all the food everyone had given to her and still feel hungry. That and how she managed to maintain a rather skinny figure despite eating so much.

“Everyone is so nice to me today.” Sasha said as she and Connie were getting on their bikes afterschool.

“That’s because they know how it’s like to lose someone.” Connie replied. “I know the feeling as well.”

“I know, you told me.” The brunette shifted uncomfortably on her bike. “Your parents died when you were little right?”

“Yea, although I’m alright now,” The boy bumped his chest with his hand to show how tough he is. “My aunt and uncle are just as nice so I’m good.”

“But I don’t deserve sympathy.” Sasha said quietly

“Pfftt, of course you do.” Connie said as a matter-of-factly. “It’s not like it’s your fault your-“

“But I don’t!” She nearly shrieked, almost panicked.

Connie was taken aback by Sasha’s sudden change in attitude. It was weird. Sasha had never shouted like that before. She was obviously afraid of something, but he couldn’t find himself to be asking a question when she’s near to tears. Unable to respond, Connie continued to look at Sasha with anexasperated expression, unsure what to do. She suddenly hung her head and took a deep breath.

“Sorry.” She muttered as she put her head on the bicycle’s handlebars. “I’m just…tired.”

Connie nodded his head knowingly; uncertain of whether or not Sasha was watching him. The two friends remained silent for a while, sitting on their bike, ready to go.

“Come on, Sash, let’s get some ice cream, on me.” Connie said gently. “It’ll make you feel better.”

The girl lifted her face from the handle bars, a red mark on her forehead where she had put it on the handle bars. Connie saw a distant sadness in her eyes. Sasha rubbed her eyes before nodding.

_She must have been really close with her grandmother._

-~*~-

Sasha had finished her ice cream in the first few seconds after sitting down. Connie had eventually given up trying to ignore her mouthwatering stare and surrendered the half-eaten ice cream to her. He didn’t understand how she could have such an appetite.

“Hey, Sasha?”

The brunette licked the ice cream cup clean and was now licking her fingers to see if there was any trace of the ice cream left.

“What?”

“Why do you like eating so much?”

Sasha lowered the cup and stared at Connie with disbelief in her eyes. Connie wondered if he had touched a sensitive object, but she almost leapt at him.

“How can you not?” she exclaimed. “There are so many _good things_ that come with eating!”

“Like what?” Connie chuckled. He had almost forgotten he was talking to Sasha.

“Like the taste! _Especially_ the taste!” Sasha explained cheerfully. “Food also makes you grow and stuff. Provide you with the good things.”

“I suppose, but you don’t need to eat so much of it.” countered Connie, giving a wry smile.

Sasha laughed nervously at him, in which Connie just laughed and patted her on the back comfortingly.

“It’s just a joke. You can eat as much as you like.” He said, smiling. “Anyways, we ought to go home. It’s getting late.”

Connie sauntered over to his bike, beckoning Sasha to come follow him, which he noticed looked a tad bit panicked. Perhaps he had stood up too fast and scared her. She was quite weak-hearted today.

 “Wait!” The brunette nearly screamed. The second time she had done this today, Connie noted. “I mean…Can you go home with me?”

“Why?” The boy looked at her earnestly, who seemed to be struggling not to panic. “Sasha, are you okay? You’ve been acting weird lately, is something the matter?”

“N-No…but please, can you just ride with me to my house?” Sasha pleaded a wild look in her eyes. Honestly, Connie thought that this was honestly getting a bit creepy. Her behavior was making her strangely anxious.

“Okay.” He said.

“Thank you!” Sasha said, leaping on him and giving him a hug. She had let go before he could even react and marched to her bike, looking much more cheerful. “Let’s go.”

Connie hopped on his bike and followed his best friend to her house. On the way, they didn’t talk, not that Connie really wanted to anyway. Sure Sasha was eccentric and energetic, but her actions today were fairly disturbing. Had she been traumatized by her relative’s death? Now that he thought about it, Sasha had never once mentioned anything about her grandmother.

Surely if she was close with her, she would have at least dropped a couple hints to him that she was on good terms with her grandmother. In fact, Connie realized that Sasha never really mentioned anything to him about her mother either. He had always assumed that her mother might have left or something when she was young, so she wouldn’t know. Though, it would make sense if Sasha was just trying to avoid anything to do with her mother.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at Sasha’s house. Connie noticed the lights were out, which would mean that Mr. Braus was not at home.

“Where’s your dad?” Connie asked. He didn’t really notice how Sasha seemed to flinch when he said that.

“He’s working late today.” She didn’t face him as he said this, which intrigued Connie, but he didn’t push.

“Do you want me to wait with you until he gets back?”

“No, no…It’s okay.” The brunette turned to look at him as she got off her bike. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“It’s alright.” Connie honestly wanted to ask more questions, but judging on how strangely Sasha was acting, he couldn’t really find himself to be prying at this moment. “I’ll be going home, now.”

He flipped his bike to face the opposite direction.

“See you tomorrow, Sash!” He called out.

“Bye Connie!” She replied as he zoomed away.

-~*~-

Connie lay on his bed, blankly looking up at the ceiling. He was supposed to be asleep, but he wasn’t very sleepy at the moment. He was too tired to play any games, so he decided that he would just lay awake until he felt sleepy.

There was honestly a lot on his mind. Why didn’t Sasha tell him that she was going to her grandmother’s funeral? Connie shook his head. What was he thinking? She was probably too sad or shocked to say anything to him. Her life didn’t revolve around him anyways. Connie was possibly being too selfish about having Sasha for a friend. Obviously she had her own problems to deal with that she didn’t want to share with him.

He flipped over on his side, using his arm as a pillow. Perhaps he should try asking what’s wrong after she calms down from this whole ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love mysteries? I know I do, but only if I know what's going to happen next :/  
> Hopefully I'll be uploading the next chapter in the next 5 days or so~
> 
> Until then, hang tight :3


	4. Robbery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He-hey! Busy with real life prevented me from being able to post :P  
> So here's the chapter I should have posted a long time ago~
> 
> Enjoy!

“Did you hear about the robbery?” Jean asked, poking him on the back with the point pencil. Connie hand swatted the pencil away.

“What robbery?” He turned around so he was facing Jean.

“A gas station was robbed last night.” Marco explained. “A black hooded figure burst in through the window and stole some of the cashier money there. A security guard was shot in the arm, but other than that there were no injuries.”

“Did they catch the robber?” Connie asked, fascinated by the story. There weren’t a lot of crimes in the small town. Whenever there was crime, everyone would get excited. This town was quite boring after all.

“No, apparently he escaped before the Police could get there.” Jean said grinning. “He’s obviously a professional since there was no trace of him there. No fingerprints or anything. It’s like he disappeared into thin air.”

“Wow, that’s weird.” Connie said, elbowing Sasha who had fallen asleep next to him. “Isn’t it?”

“W-what’s weird?” she yawned.

“The robbery.”

“Oh, that.” She blinked a couple times. Sasha seemed to have woken up some after hearing that. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “I wonder if the police will catch the robber soon.”

“Maybe we could catch the robber.” Jean grinned.

“That’s too dangerous.” Marco said, shaking his head. “One of the security officers was shot in the arm, remember? The thief must have had a gun. It’s too dangerous for us high school students.”

“But maybe the Police will be offering a reward for catching the thief!” he said excitedly.

“Where did you hear that from?” Connie said, rolling his eyes. “The police here never offered anything at all. What makes you think they’ll offer a reward for a petty thief?”

“There wasn’t much money in the gas station to begin with.” Marco mused. “Not only was that, but apparently only half or so of the money stolen. In the security footage, the thief was in hurry or something, so he didn’t manage to grab a lot. Maybe like…two hundred dollars or a bit more.”

“Maybe you should become a detective when you grow up, Marco.” commented Connie.

“I just like to read detective novels.” Marco shyly scratched the back of his head.

Out of the corner of his eye, Connie saw Sasha resting her head on her arms, looking awfully tired. Although she was not sleeping, it was clear that she was close to falling asleep. She was quite pale in Connie’s opinion.

“Are you okay, Sasha?” Marco inquired worriedly. “You look really tired. Did you stay up late last night?”

“Sort of.” She muffled through her arm. “I’m a bit dizzy too.”

“Maybe you should call it sick.” Jean suggested. “You’re starting to look like a zombie. I don’t think Captain Levi appreciates having a living corpse in his class.”

“I’m fine, I think.” The brunette sat up, resting her chin on her hand.

“If you say so.” shrugged Jean.

Connie looked suspiciously at his friend. Catching his gaze, she lazily smiled.

-~*~-

It was in Physical Education Class did Connie finally confirm that there was something really wrong with his best friend. Normally, Sasha would be ninth fastest person on field, but today she was dead last. Everyone noticed, including the teacher.

“Hey, Braus!” Keith Shadis, the PE teacher called. “Pick up your game! Or you’ll do extra laps after class!”

“Y-y-yes, Sir!” Sasha replied obediently.

Connie wanted to stand up for her, but everyone knows that if you as much as talk back to Mr. Shadis, you are in a knee-deep of trouble. So instead he slowed his pace and ran a more or less at Sasha’s sluggish pace, to keep her company. Fortunately, Keith did not seem to have noticed, having been occupied by yelling at   Jean and Eren who had broken into a fight yet again.

 By the time she had finished her laps; she was white as a ghost and had collapsed on the bench near the lockers.

“You okay, Sasha?” Connie asked worriedly. “Maybe we should go to the nurse.”

The brunette shook her head, quieting her gasps of air. She leaned forward, resting her head on her knees. Sasha absent-mindedly took out the jerky in her pocket and shoved it in her mouth, contently chewing it. After finishing the last bits, she stood up, taking a deep breath.

“Come on, Connie, let’s get to the next class.”

-~*~-

An hour later, after the next class, the color returned to her face and Sasha’s breathing was less labored. In fact, she looked much more energetic than she was before. So maybe she was just hungry after all, although Connie couldn’t name a single time this had happened before.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Much better after that jerky.” She grinned.

“Are you sure you don’t need to go to the nurse or anything?”

“No, I’m feeling better already.” Sasha puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. “Besides, it’s lunch time. I’ll feel better after a full stomach.”

After they both got their lunch, they both sat down in the table already occupied by their other close friends. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin were already settling down on their lunch. Marco, Jean, Krista, and Ymir were just now walking over to their table to sit down.

“What happened in PE?” Armin asked, looking at Sasha. “I saw you were running dead last.”

“I was just really hungry.” Sasha said through a mouthful of her sandwich. “I don’t really run well when I’m hungry.”

“Did you got to the nurse?” asked Krista, delicately and gracefully bringing a spoonful of soup to her mouth. “Maybe she has something to make you better faster.”

“No need.” Sasha said, waving her hand to discard all the worry. “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

“If you faint again after running so much, I won’t be the one bringing you home.” Ymir scowled, looking slothfully at Sasha, who gulped nervously.

At the beginning of the year, Sasha had tried eating a potato in PE Class on a Friday. Unfortunately, she was caught and she was forced to do extra laps afterschool, until way late at night. Hearing that her friend was overworking, Krista had waited for her to finish with some food and water. Since Krista was waiting, Ymir had decided to wait for her too. After Sasha had gobbled up the food and drank some water, she dropped dead and fell asleep. Then Ymir and Krista had to take her home, where she had slept for half of the next day.

Because of that moment, Sasha was also known by her nickname: “Potato Girl”. Despite the fact that she indeed loved potatoes, she was greatly annoyed by the fact that she was known around the school as “Potato Girl”. Connie had never once called her Potato Girl, knowing how sensitive she is about it.

“That Shadis is such a drag.” said Jean, leaning on his hand, playing with his vegetables with a fork. “He’s way too strict to be a PE Teacher, maybe a military instructor or something.”

“You shouldn’t play with your vegetables.” Marco scolded. Jean ignored him and continued to see how much peas he could fit on his fork.

“If you’re not going to eat them, can I have them?” asked Sasha excitedly, her mouth beginning to water again. She had already finished her meal and was now eyeing Jean’s leftovers.

“By all means, be my guest.” The blonde shoved his tray towards Sasha who happily began to munch on them.

Marco gave his best friend a look, but said nothing. Connie smiled, pushing his half-eaten tray towards Sasha as well.

“You can have mine too.”

“Really!?” The brunette seemed too excited. She smiled brightly at him. “You’re so nice Connie!”

Connie couldn’t help, but turn pink in embarrassment.

-~*~-

After School, Sasha seemed way more energetic than before, especially the episode she had in PE Class. Connie was pleased that she was starting to act like her normal eccentric self. It was a bit creepy having to deal with depressed Sasha. While walking through the school entrance to the bike racks, Sasha roughly grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Hey, Connie, can I stay over at your house today?” Connie nearly snorted.

“What?”

“Aw, come on!” Sasha pleaded. Not again. She had that strange, creepy look she had yesterday when she asked him to ride home with her. “It’s the weekend! We can stay up late and play games or watch movies and stuff!”

“I mean sure you can,” Connie started. “But what about your dad? Isn’t he going to be looking for you if you don’t go home?”

“My dad is working late today again. I already asked him this morning and he said it was okay.” She said quickly. Then almost as if she forgot something, she looked at him seriously in the eye. “I’m honestly really scared of staying in my house alone because of that robber still on the loose.”

_Oh, so that was why._

“Alright, sure.” Connie replied. “Do you need to go to your house first to pick up anything?”

“No, I brought everything along in my bag.”

Weird, it was almost as if she had planned this. Connie felt an eerie atmosphere slowly descend, like maybe something was wrong, but he just couldn’t notice it. It was honestly a little frightening.

“Can we go to your house straight away?” The brunette asked, clutching her bag, almost protectively.

“You don’t want to eat ice cream at the park today?”

“No, I’m tired. So can we?”

“Yea.”

“Alright then! Let’s go!” Sasha said, taking him by the arm and waltzing outside to the bike racks.

 There was something creepy about the way Sasha’s been acting recently. It’s almost as if she was a totally different person. Sure, she was still eccentric, playful, and hungry, but in Connie’s eyes, it looked like she was forcing it. It appeared no one seemed off-put by Sasha’s strange behavior. Maybe he was the only one who noticed because she was his best friend.

He did know Sasha the best after all, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha's acting a bit cray cray~  
> That is to be expected in this story, after all :U  
> This story is going to make a sharp twisted turn in terms of storyline so I'm sorry if everyone's a little out of character, I try my best to make sure they stay in character.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!


	5. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red,  
> Violets are blue,  
> I'm sorry because,  
> My best friend is you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just uploading another chapter :B This is short of a short chapter, but I couldn't find anyway to expand it a bit more, I hope you'll forgive me!  
> I don't want to spoil too much, so I'll just let you guys read ahead :D

His Aunt and Uncle were delighted to have Sasha stay over for the night. While Connie and Sasha ate dinner, Aunt Taylor had set up an inflatable bed in Connie’s room, in which Sasha was going to sleep. Sasha had slept over at the Springer Household a couple times; it wasn’t really unusual that she was here. Aunt Taylor and Uncle Ken had become extremely friendly with Sasha, Connie had his suspicion that it was for other reasons. After dinner, Connie and Sasha headed up to watch movies in his room.

While Connie was flipping through his CDs to see which movie they should watch, he could feel a pair of eyes fall upon him. He turned around, to see Sasha staring rather eerily at him.

“I’m glad you’re my friend, Connie.” She said slowly.

“And I’m glad you’re my friend too, now help me choose a movie.” Connie said, avoiding her gaze and turning back to his CDs.

“Okay!”

Sasha joined him on his search for movies. They soon decided on watching Kung Fu Panda 2 since neither of them had watched it when it came out in the cinema. Connie put the CD in and he backed up so now that he was sitting on his bed. Then he and Sasha spent the rest of the night, switching and watching movies. They also went online to play a few games with those who were online. Eventually Connie had fallen asleep when they were watching their fourth movie.

-~*~-

The next morning, Connie found himself sprawled on the foot of his bed in a relatively uncomfortable position. Yawning, he noticed Sasha curled on her side, hugging her pillow and drooling. He got up quietly and stretched. Connie eyed Sasha’s bulky bag, which sat at the foot of her bed. He had a sudden urge to search through his friend’s belongings, but that would probably end up with a slap to the face if she woke up while he was rummaging.

Why did he want to look through it anyway? Was it because he believed it was suspicious? Or perhaps there was another reason that he wanted to look through her clothes? Turning bright red, he slapped his cheeks to snap him out of it. Only now did Connie realize that he had a girl in his room. He never really thought of Sasha as a girl before, only his friend. Realizing how awkward the situation is, he slapped his face again.

“Connie? Why are you slapping your face?” He turned around to find Sasha sitting up and awake, staring at him questionably.

“Uhm…T-T-That’s how I wake up in the morning.” he lied. It was a stupid lie, but he can’t really bring himself to the truth.

The brunette stared at him suspiciously, in which Connie announced that he was going to go brush his teeth and briskly left the room. The boy ended up avoiding his best friend until breakfast in which he was too embarrassed to sit next to her. On the other hand, Sasha had no clue and was concentrating on gobbling the bacon Connie’s aunt had left for them on the table. After finishing her food, the brunette sat in silence, which made the situation awkward.

“Connie…” Sasha started. She lowered her head, so her eyes weren’t visible. “Let’s play some games.”

“Uh…sure…”

“I’m glad you’re my friend.” She repeated, still looking down.

Connie uncomfortably moved in his seat. He couldn’t be more unsettled by this situation, but he couldn’t make himself point that out to her. So Connie just decided to play along.

“Me too.”

-~*~-

They had spent the rest of the morning and afternoon playing together. Connie had to admit that he had a lot of fun today, despite the lingering uneasy feeling every so often. Even so, he chose to ignore the warnings and just hang out with Sasha. Later that evening, the two headed to the park as usual to get ice cream from their favorite stand.  Connie failed to notice how quiet Sasha had become towards the end of the day, instead, started to recount his time with Sasha and how they were going to play again tomorrow.

“Connie, you’re the best friend I could ever have.” Sasha stared blankly at her half-eaten ice cream.

An abrupt change in the atmosphere caused Connie to suddenly feel somewhat depressed. He didn’t know why, but something had changed.

“I could say the same thing about you.” Connie replied softly.

The two remained quiet while they finished their ice cream. As usual, Connie offered half his ice cream to Sasha, who gratefully snapped it up in a few bites. An awkward silence followed, since Sasha had started avoiding his gaze. Suddenly, she stood up, clenching her fists. In response, Connie stood up.

“Sasha, what’s wrong?”

The brunette looked at him, an empty feeling in her brown eyes. Something stabbed at his heart when he looked into her eyes. She walked towards him, but instead of standing in front of him like Connie expected, she walked around him, almost as if she had ignored his very existence.

“It’s because you’re my best friend, I’m sorry.”

Before Connie could react or say anything, something slammed hard into the back of his head. A bout of pain followed, and then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum-bum-bum! CLIFFHANGER!   
> The author's most prominent weapon~
> 
> Anyways, I've had a tough writers block for this story that I just managed to get over, only to be stuck again at writing Chapter 7. That's right, I've already written until Chapter 7, but did not upload it, just so I can always have something to upload. Since I'm struggling through this writers block trying to figure out how the story will go, I might post the next chapter a bit late. So maybe 5-6 days? Maybe a week? We'll see~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya later :3


	6. Broken Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woowee~ It's been a long time since I updated this...  
> I was busy with school and got caught up in my MikaSasha fic, Dogs & Red Scarves, that I didn't have time to update this, whoopsees~
> 
> I written this like centuries ago, but I have a bit of time now to update this!  
> Enjoy!

“Connie? Hey Connie! Are you okay?”

Connie winced in pain and opened his eyes to see Sasha standing over him; her kind worried face looked at him. For some reason, he almost felt relieved.

“Sasha?” asked Connie blearily, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. His fingers fumbled around the soft fabric he soon realized was a bandage

“Sasha? Where?”

“Huh?”

Connie blinked. Sasha smiled before morphing into a worried Christa. Ymir was standing behind her, leaning towards him with an unimpressed expression. Marco and Jean were closing a first-aid kit nearby. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were standing a ways, talking about something he couldn’t really make out at the moment. Seeing he was awake, they trotted over.

“Connie? Are you okay?” asked Armin, concerned.

“I…don’t know.” Connie closed his eyes, trying to remember what happened.

“What happened?” Eren clenched his fists. No doubt he suspected someone had beaten him up, and everyone knew how Eren was when someone hurts his friends.

“We found you lying on the ground near this bench with a bit of blood coming out of your head. Jean and Marco ran to get a first-aid kit.” explained Mikasa who solemnly looked upon him.

Connie fiddled with the bandage on his head and Marco leaned over, gently taking his hand and moving it away from his bandaged head.

“You shouldn’t touch it.” He clarified. “Krista and I treated it. The wound wasn’t that bad, but you still shouldn’t touch it too much.”

Connie closed his eyes, dread creeping into his heart. He had recalled what had happened and honestly, he didn’t really want to believe it himself. He opened his eyes, letting his eyes dart around to look for any sign of the food-loving brunette. There was no trace of her anywhere.

“Are you sick or something?” asked Ymir, catching his eyes darting around. “Do we need to like, call the hospital?”

“No…I’m fine.” Connie replied, massaging his temples, trying to get the dizziness out of his system.. “How long was I out?”

“You’ve been asleep for roughly an hour-” Replied Krista, who was suddenly cut off by Eren.

“If you are, tell us what happened!” Eren boldly yelled.

“Eren, quiet down, you might attract unwanted attention!” Armin shushed, holding a finger up to his mouth to shush is loud friend.

“If you yell louder, you might make Connie’s head hurt worse, Jaegar.” added Jean.

The two began to shoot daggers at each other, which was only stopped when Mikasa held her hand up when she noticed Connie beginning to speak.

“She…hit me.” muttered Connie quietly.

“Who?” Krista asked kindly, leaning closer. Although Ymir had a disapproving look, she allowed her friend to approach Connie a little closer.

“Sasha.”

Eren’s hands dropped in confusion. In fact, everyone had a confused expression. Even Mikasa, who rarely reacted to anything, had a look of disbelief of her face. Ymir stared blankly at Connie.

“Are you on drugs or something?” Ymir asked suspiciously, squinting“Why the hell would she hit you? Isn’t she your best friend?”

“No, I’m not on drugs!” Connie snapped back angrily.

“Sasha hit you?” Jean asked skeptically.

“She told me that she was sorry…” Connie said. He was just so confused , betrayed, and hurt that he really couldn’t think straight anymore. “Then I think she walked pass me and hit me in the back of the head.”

“It’s not like we don’t believe you…” started Marco, shaking his head.

“But Sasha really wouldn’t do something like that.” Jean finished, crossing his arms. “She never hit anyone without a good reason.”

“Why don’t we just ask her then?” Armin said logically. “If she did knock out Connie, we could ask why she it.”

Eren remained silent, looking down, clenching and unclenching his fists. It was obvious he wanted to hurt anyone who hurt his friends, but when his friend hurt another friend, he really didn’t know what to do anymore. To be honest, Eren felt more befuddled than anything to think straight at the moment, but the dark-haired boy knew for sure that if push comes to shove, he’ll be really unwilling to hit Sasha back. Mikasa idly stood by, appearing to be deep in thought.

“Then let’s go to her house.” Connie said determinedly.

“Are you up for it?” asked Ymir. “As you said, she just hit you after all.”

“I need some answers.” He replied as he stood up.

-~*~-

By the time the gang had arrived at Sasha’s house, dark clouds had rolled in. A crisp gust of cold air started hint the arrival of rainfall later on. The atmosphere grew heavy; it almost made Connie choke in response.

“What the hell happened?” Jean breathed.

The house was a tattered mess. The windows were shattered and broken furniture scattered throughout the yard. The door was hanging only on one hinge, squeaking loudly in the wind. Most frightening of all, a few blood stains on the ground, evidence that something has been dragged around.

“D-D-Did she do all of this?” muttered Armin anxiously. “Maybe we should leave…”

“We better call the police!” Krista cried out, taking out her phone.

Connie reached over and slapped it out of her hand. Ymir had barely caught it and she shot Connie a nasty glare, but Connie did not falter, instead returning a strong glare back. Then he turned to Krista.

“I’m sorry, but if Sasha really did do this, I don’t want the police to be involved.” Connie explained. “Who knows what they’ll to do her?”

“But this is crazy!” Jean exclaimed, clearly intimidated by the scene in front of her. “Let the cops handle this!”

“Please don’t!” pleaded Connie. “Just don’t, please. I’m pretty sure something is terribly wrong. The police won’t listen to her; they’ll put her in jail or even worse! Don’t tell me you’re willing to do that to her! Sasha won’t survive like that...”

Then Connie gave a wry smile.

“You did say you wanted to get an award from the police.”

Jean disapprovingly looked at him, but he relented, gritting his teeth annoyingly at him. Connie sighed in relief, nodding his head towards Jean as silent thanks.

“Well…I’m going to go in.” Connie declared.

“I’m going in too.” Eren immediately said afterwards.

“If Eren is going, so am I.” added Mikasa, who raised one hand.

“If Jaegar is brave enough to go inside, then sure as hell I am.” Jean said proudly.

“Wait, let’s have some people wait outside.” Marco said. Connie gave him a look. “You know, just in case something does go wrong, then the people outside can get help if _really_ necessary. We don’t know if someone other than Sasha is there, or even if she is there at all.”

“She’s definitely in there.” Connie confirmed, staring blankly at the house.

“Then Krista and I will be staying out here.” Ymir said, obviously worried about Krista’s well-being.

“I’ll stay outside too.” Armin quietly added. “I’m sorry; I think I’ll just get in the way.”

“Don’t worry, Armin.” Eren said, giving his blonde friend a smile and a small pat on the back. Armin returned the smile, but still seemed uneasy and discouraged.

Connie looked nervously at the house, but he trudged forward to the entrance, followed by his friends. As soon as he entered the house, the cold dread gripped his heart. Not only was the house trashed, but the pretty blood stains on the floor suggested that something was dragged on the floor.

“What is this?” muttered Eren in disbelief. “Did we enter the wrong house?”

“No…this is Sasha’s house…” said Marco confirming their fears. “It said so on the mailbox outside.”

“Stay close, Eren.” Mikasa ordered, pulling the boy closer to her.

Jean looked jealously at Eren, who seemed to be more annoyed by her behavior to notice his rival staring intensely at him.

Connie made his way over piles of wrecked furniture and over a few puddles of blood. He instinctively made his way to Sasha’s room while the others were investigating the wreckage in the other rooms. The boy realized that Sasha’s room wasn’t the least bit trashed. In fact, it still looked livable compared to the rest of the house.

Even so, the room felt abandoned. A dark atmosphere had set in the room, making the once bright room into a gloomy and lonely graveyard. There was a large window, placed next to a bed, which opened up the view to the forest. Connie noticed the cracked mirror in the corner of the room. Some of the mirror’s shards were one the ground, blanketed in pretty shades of red. Connie studied the mirror. Judging by how the mirror was broken it seemed like it was punched, then messily put together.

Only when he saw his reflection did he see someone standing behind him.

“You shouldn’t have come, Connie.”

Connie tried to turn his head, only to have the cold touch of a gun’s nose on the back of his neck. He swallowed nervously.

“Don’t move.”

Connie peered through the broken mirror to find out who had caught him by surprise. Even before he looked at the crooked reflection, he had idea who it was. It was a figure in black clothing. He recognized the voice, but even though he did, this version of the voice did not sound friendly. Heartless, angry, maybe a little afraid, but it definitely wasn’t welcoming. Connie decided to take a gamble. If this person was who he thought it was, he won’t be shot dead. If the person wasn’t who he thought it was, he’ll be as good as dead. Either way, it made him extremely tense and nervous.

He gently turned head towards the figure, his fears easing when he felt the cold tip of the gun waver. Regardless of the fact, he still couldn’t believe his eyes when he finally confirmed who was.

“Sasha…” he quietly murmured to himself.

The brunette was remarkably different than she was before. Her hair was tied in a messy clump, along with decorative clumps of dried blood, hanging on her hair like ornaments. She was wearing a pitch black hoodie along with faded blue jeans. The pale white skin of hers almost made it look like she was possessed. The crazed constricted brown eyes that darted from side to side didn’t really help confirm that she was in the right of mind.

“Y-You shouldn’t have come…” she whispered again, fear gripping her voice. “…They’ll hear you.”

Connie couldn’t find a reply. Instead, he continued to study the person in front of him. Looking closely, he noticed that the hands that clutched the guns were bloody, red liquid dripping slowly down her fingers. Swallowing, he attempted to talk with her.

“Hey…Sasha…” he said again gently, hoping that she would lower her gun. She didn’t, instead, her hands began to shake uncontrollably.

Even though Connie was being held at gunpoint, he was confident that his best friend wouldn’t shoot him, at least on purpose, he hoped, but it didn’t make it any less nerve-wrecking. Connie broke into cold sweat upon hearing the thumping of foot steps down the hallway.

“Hey, Connie-“

Eren and the others had just entered the room, looking for him probably. They had immediately stopped upon seeing their current situation and any of them couldn’t be more shocked.

“Sasha, what the hell are you doing?” Jean asked slowly, surrendering by lifting his hands.

Upon seeing the other people, she panicked and jumped back, lowering her gun from Connie. She looked at Connie as if she had been betrayed, in which Connie returned the expression. The brunette then raised her gun towards the crowd, and then switched to Connie, then back at Connie again, starting to walk backwards.

“Let me handle this.” Connie hissed to Eren, the closest to him, who he hoped had heard his message.

Connie raised his hands to show that he had no harm and started to move closer to Sasha. Marco and Jean looked horrified, Eren put his hands on their shoulders to hold them back before leaning towards them and whispering something in their ears. Mikasa changed her stance so she was ready to go if needed to be.

Sasha didn’t take to kindly to Connie approaching closer and raised her bloody gun towards him again. Despite her determined look on her face, she looked absolutely mortified.

“Don’t come closer!” She shrieked. Connie flinched, but he slowly edged forward. “They don’t like it!”

“It’s okay, Sasha…” he said comfortingly. “Just let me help…”

“I’ll shoot if you come closer.” Sasha warned, raising her gun towards Connie’s head.

“Sash-“

“I’ll shoot!” Sasha’s voice pierced the air like a sharpened knife

“Sasha! Wait!”

She put her finger on the trigger, but at the last second she moved the gun away from Connie and the gun towards Jean and the others. A loud gunshot followed. The rest felt like a dream, no…more like a horrible nightmare. Marco suddenly collapsed, grabbing his arm in pain. Jean shot Sasha a dirty, angry look; however, Sasha looked even more terrified than all of them combined. Only, Mikasa seemed the only one completely calm, although she had a look of shock and confusion hinted in her expression.

“What the hell Sasha!?” Jean cried, angrily taking a step towards her.

Meanwhile, Eren was trying to tend to Marco, who had fallen on the floor, gripping his arm, trying to suppress the pain. Despite so, the freckled boy worriedly looked the disheveled brunette, who seemed to be hyperventilating. Sasha suddenly dropped the gun, and revealed that her hands were spattered with red. There were hideous dark cuts adorning palms of her hand.

“I-I…” she whispered, tears dribbling down her face. She rubbed her eye with red hands, trying to wipe away the tears that were mercilessly sliding down, the blood smudging onto her cheeks and eyes. “I-I didn’t…t-they…they told me…”

“Sasha…” Connie said slowly, attempting to approach Sasha.

“No!” She yelped.

Then in a blink of an eye, she threw herself at the window, easily breaking the glass and the wood frames. Sasha hastily got up from the mess of glass, grass, and blood. Jean seemed to freeze in place, his face gaping in what Sasha did. The brunette pulled up her black hood over her head and darted into the woods. Connie had jumped after her, but Mikasa was faster. The dark-haired girl elegantly jumped out the window, dashing after the brunette as soon as she hit the ground. Connie awkwardly hopped after her and followed, ignoring Eren’s calls for them to wait.

The boy could barely keep an eye on the dark figure that was racing through the trees. Connie was one of the fastest runners, but not in the forest. This was Sasha’s domain now. She knew the forest well and there was almost no chance for him to keep track of her over the shadows and foliage. The cluttered rocks and logs made it hard to navigate through. Mikasa on the other hand, had a better chance of catching up, but even so, she had never been in a forest before, let alone chasing a dark figure in a shadowy forest. After a moment of running, Sasha eventually vanished into the forest, leaving Mikasa and Connie panting and somewhat lost.

“We lost her.” Mikasa stated obviously, breathing heavily.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t notice that.” snapped Connie. Mikasa gave him a somewhat guilty look and Connie felt bad. “Sorry…I’m just a bit…”

“Overwhelmed?” she finished. Connie nodded. “I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“This is really all too much.” Connie said, looking into the forest.

Despite the fact that she had knocked him out cold and had shot Marco, Connie didn’t want to believe that Sasha was doing this of her own accord. She was way too scared and jumpy to be a mass killer or something of the sort. In fact, she referred to ‘they’ more than once.  Perhaps this was the lingering uneasy feeling that he was experiencing earlier. Maybe if he had paid a little closer attention to her behavior, he could have prevented all this. No use mulling over it now.

She already left him behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is when the juicy bits come to play!  
> The much more darker plot is coming to reveal itself, I'm almost getting excited myself >///

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the short prologue. A teaser and a tester since this is my first fanfiction uploaded to this website :P  
> I already wrote out the story already, about into Chapter 5 now and I've been pretty determined about getting this FanFiction done, so hopefully this will update at a nice pace and I won't drop this.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
